Beautiful Nightmares  A Vampire Kisses Fanfic
by CeciliaVallin
Summary: Raven and Alexander's relashionship is just as perfect as ever. Still, she keep having these dreams about her long-time nemesis: Trevor Mitchell. What dies it all mean? And why is Raven responding to these nightmares as if they weren't nightmares at all?


Beautiful Nightmares

A Vampire Kisses Fanfic

Chapter one

I didn't know at first that it was a dream. I mean, it felt so real, so … warm. I liked it.

Of course I thought it was Alexander. My dark prince coming to make everything better. To make sure I was safe.

I was standing in my room, contemplating if I should call my boyfriend before going to bed – you know, just to tell him how much I loved him and all. Isn't that what a good girlfriend does? Of course he already knew that – but, hey – it wouldn't hurt to tell him again.

It was then that I felt it. The presence. _His _presence. The heat radiating from behind me and that happy feeling I get whenever I'm around him. Alexander, I mean.

I didn't turn around to face him. I already knew it was him so I didn't really have to, now would I? Instead I closed my eyes as I felt him place his hands gently on my hips and lean forward until I could feel his breath against my neck. I leaned back into his chest and sighed happily.

His hands moved from my hips to my hands and I locked my fingers with his. I could feel his chest rise against my back as he breathed. I loved being this close to him.

When his lips brushed the side of my neck I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and turned it away so he'd have a better view of my neck. This was what I wanted. The bite. The eternal kiss. I just knew the time had come.

I closed my eyes and whispered: "I love you."

When his lips touched my skin I was more than ready. It was finally going to happen! He was going to claim my blood as his own for the, well – uh … _second _time. But this wasn't even close to when he'd tasted my bloody lip at the graveyard. This was so much more. This was an actual bite.

But instead of doing what I expected him to do; he just gently pressed his lips against my neck and kissed me there. His fingers tightened around mine as he kissed me another time, his lips continuingly kissing their way down my neck and along my shoulder.

I shivered. I could feel his smile against my now burning skin. For the moment I didn't mind that he hadn't bitten me, this was just all too wonderful.

I drew away from him slightly so I could turn around. I wanted those lips to meet mine.

As I did he released my hands and grabbed me around the waist. He met my gaze and smiled down at me. Strands of his blonde hair hung down over his green eyes. I reached up and pushed the hair away so I could see him more clearly.

"Raven …" he said softly and pulled me against him. Our lips met and I … Woke up!

I shot up in the bed with a loud yelp. I was panting heavily at the nightmare I'd just had and when I felt at my forehead, it was moist with sweat. I buried my face within my hands and groaned.

"Why, why, why?" I said to myself and shook my head. I was so sick of this.

I'd had the same dream for over two week now.

_Every single night_.

And the worst part wasn't the fact that I was being as intimate as I was with Trevor Mitchell in it. The worst part was how much I liked it. Enjoyed it.

Of course I didn't feel that way about him now that I was awake – but still – I'd dreamt it so many times that it was etched into my mind by now. Even if I didn't even want to touch Trevor with a long stick whenever I was awake, I still remembered the tenderness and pure bliss I'd felt in the dream whenever I saw him. It was driving me mad!

I hurried out of bed and into the bathroom where I splashed my face with cold water.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

I wanted to be as awake as possible. The slightest hint of tiredness only made the whole thing feel so much more real. I placed my hands on each side of the sink and let my head fall down. I stared down at the running water and for a moment, I wished I could follow it down the drain and hide out in the sewers for about – well – a lifetime or so. Just until Trevor Mitchell drops dead from some football accident or until his heads explodes from all the smugness pressing inside it.

Of course I knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. Unfortunately.

When Becky arrived I hurried outside and jumped into the car. As she pulled out from my driveway and started towards the school, I leaned against the car door and stared out the window.

"Again?" Becky asked.

I didn't look away from the window to ask her what she meant by that. I already knew.

"Again", I confirmed with a deep sigh.

Becky laughed. I shot her and evil glare.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed, "It's an awful, awful thing, Becky!"

"Oh, come on, Raven!" Becky said with a chuckle, "It's only a dream. It's not real."

"Well, of course it's not real!" I snapped, "There is no way in hell that _I _would like a guy like Trevor!"

Becky looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? A totally hot, totally rich, totally in love with you guy?"

"No – A totally selfish, totally annoying, totally _evil _guy. And Trevor Mitchell is _not_ in love with me."

Becky just shook her head and returned her gaze to the road ahead. I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

If I was to be totally honest with myself I had to admit that Becky just might be right. Trevor _is _totally hot and rich, but still, he's my nemesis since like forever and I would never like him in that way. Not in any way actually.

Though about that whole "in love with me"-part, she just might be right. I mean, he's told me so. He's hinted at it more than enough times. And he acts on it to. How he's constantly in my face and constantly makes these advances on me. He's even kissed me for god's sake! Not to mention the bracelet.

Even so I just can't believe that that is the case. It has to be the fact that I'm the one girl he can't have and that drives him to at least try. And believe me – he tries. Extortion, sneak attacks and even full on attacks of affection of different kinds.

And what about the portrait he bought at the auction? The one Alexander painted of _me_. At first I had to admit I was actually kind of flattered. But now it's driving me crazy. Even though he doesn't know that I know he has it, I'd at least expect him to make the whole thing into some teasing-project. Maybe paint a mustache under my nose or an eye patch or something and then hang the damn thing in the gym for all to see. But he hasn't even hinted to me that he just happens to have a huge painted of me in his bedroom. If he doesn't plan on doing something embarrassing towards me with it, then why did he buy it? Does Trevor Mitchell love me? And is that why he keeps the painting a secret?

I tried not to contemplate around these questions. I didn't want it to be like that. That he's actually in love with me I mean. And worst of all … I didn't want to admit to either myself or anyone else, that the thought of him loving me, made my stomach tingle. That was something I'd never admit to anyone. Not even Becky. Not to Alexander. Not to Trevor.

And definitely not to myself.

**_"AUTHORS NOTES"_**

**_So what did you think? I'm not sure about continuing on this. Tell me if I should. :)_**


End file.
